


An Imposter Among Us

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [24]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet, i wrote this up in a day, it came to me in a dream at 4am, its more fluffy then anything i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: There are 3 Imposters Among us...
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279046
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	An Imposter Among Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ejection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124300) by [Swimmergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmergirl/pseuds/Swimmergirl). 



> Bad Summery is Bad~
> 
> Hey, how are y'all doin'?~
> 
> So yesturday i woke up around 4 am and decided, 'I'm gonna read something that's kinda angsty' and it was what this fic is inspired from!
> 
> I actually had 2 ideas but the second one would be very similar to a mastermind couple au so i went with this idea instead. It's p short right? well anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this read

_ There are 3 Imposters among us… _

\-----

Shinguji was the first to be ejected. He was a bit too overzealous and sloppy with his kills so of course it was only a matter of time before he got caught. He did manage to get 3 crewmates before going down however. Chabashira, Yonaga and Yumeno… Shinguji always did have a weird obsession with killing women in particular….

The second to go was Shirogane. She was a bit harder to pin down by the other crewmates, having portrayed herself as such a meek and plain individual that she couldn't possibly be an Imposter but she made a fatal error. Amami started getting increasingly suspicious of the plain girl. So in order to silence him, she took him out personally in the Security room. Unfortunately for her, Akamatsu wasn't too far away and caught her just as she was escaping into the vents. 

You all know what happened next.

So that just left him. All alone on the Skeld with 3 other humans. It would’ve been a cakewalk for him to take the rest of them out, well… Except Harukawa, she was… scary. There were just 2 problems.

One, he wasn't really one for killing. He’s been on other missions with other Imposters before and usually he just acted as a distraction, sabotaging key points to make the crew scramble and allow the other to do most of the brutality.. As pathetic as that was, considering what he was and all, he just couldn’t bring himself to actually kill someone else. He remembers his former teammates scolding him repeatedly over that fact, y’know, until they got ejected.

The second problem was… he may have accidentally fallen for one of the remaining survivors who also happened to be one of the most beautiful boys he’s ever seen. 

When the 3 of them first infiltrated the Skeld, the idea was to wipe them all out before they could get close to HQ. It would be a bit harder to snap necks and stab backs once they reached that point because of how simple it would be to call in more reinforcements. And his partners basically forced him to pick a target as soon as they got there because they didn’t want to end up ‘doing most of the work’ (even though sabotaging key points definitely helped in getting his teammates kills but, sure, whatever.). So…. he did. 

Saihara Shuichi.

He ended up following the man around practically everywhere in the few months(?) since take off, only to observe and figure out when would be the best time to off him of course. He learned quite a bit about this human, like how he was so shy, meek, soft spoken, kind, caring, patient but also determined, smart and willing to do just about anything to protect his friends. Those traits definitely made him a bit… gullible at times. It would’ve been easy to slit his neck without him even realizing what's going on until it’s too late. But he could never bring himself to do it. He would consider himself more of a proud nuisance rather than a killer. If there was one thing he liked doing, it was messing with humans, whether with pranks or sabotaging. 

Of course, because of that, no one really liked him, but they tolerated him because they didn’t know any better. Saihara was the only one to really stick up for him though. With every dead body found, fingers would be pointed in every direction, sometimes even landing on him. And, yeah, he was an Imposter but never once did he take a life. Thankfully, Saihara was always there to prove to the others that it couldn’t possibly have been him with facts and logic. 

Over time he started following Shuichi around for a different reason. He started to feel something for the shy man… Something different and powerful enough to get him into a fight with Shirogane over the man’s safety. 

_ “He was literally the easiest target next to that Yumeno girl and you still haven’t killed him yet?” _

_ “Don’t rush perfection Tsum-Tsum, I rather  _ **_not_ ** _ be jettisoned into space because of a simple mistake. Like Kiyo.” _

_ “Grr… Dammit Ko…. Losing Kiyo is a big blow to our mission... He was definitely the best out of the 3 of us… If you refuse to do it then I will. Hmm... framing that Harukawa chick will be easy with how much those 3 tend to hang around each other…” _

_ “NO!” _

_ “...Excuse me?” _

_ “...No, He’s my target. I claim all rights to his life now. Pick someone else to dirty your hands with.” _

_ “...Kokichi. This is not a game. We have a mission. Either stick to it or stay out of my way.” _

_ “...I don’t care what you do to the others, but Shuichi is  _ **_mine_ ** _. Don’t cross me or else.” _

_ “Threatening your own instead of doing what you were sent here to do? Hmph, whatever. Do what you want. I can handle the rest by myself.” _

That was the last time he talked to her before she got ejected. 

He felt a wave of relief when she was voted out honestly. That is until she had to go and open her mouth.

_ “You can eject me if you wish, but there’s still one more. And I have a feeling you all already know  _ exactly _ who the Imposter is.” _

Fucking Bitch.

Harukawa wanted nothing more than to throw him out into space along with Shirogane but Saihara and Akamatsu managed to calm her down somewhat. There was no proof that he was an Imposter and who's to say that Shirogane wasn’t just lying to keep things tense between the 4 of them? That was Saihara’s argument and it did help in subduing the violent girl. Though, she still tended to give him the stink eye any time they crossed paths.

According to Navigation, the 4 of them would reach HQ in about 2 weeks time. As soon as they reached Mira though, that was pretty much it for him. He would be found out through his fake Med Scans and promptly disposed of. As he sat in the captain’s chair, he fought with himself over whether he should tell Saihara the truth… He would find out sooner or later. Maybe it would be best to have control over that situation. 

So, he seeked him out, having found him in the cafeteria with the other 2, then dragged him away wordlessly, ignoring Harukawa’s screams and threats. He took him into the MedBay and closed the doors, locking them both in there alone.

“Ouma?...”

A heavy sigh escaped him as he made sure the other 2 wouldn’t be able to open the doors then walked over to a bed and sat down, kicking his legs back and forth as he played with his own hair absentmindedly. 

“Saihara…”

The man in the black suit watched him curiously for a while before sitting next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Something you want to tell me?...”

Ouma furrowed his eyebrows before snickering then holding his hands behind his head and flashing the other a big grin. “Nah~ I just wanted to kidnap you here so we can finally make sweet love to each other~” he winked, laughing at the blush spreading on Saihara’s cheeks.

A sigh. “Ouma… I know that’s a lie. And I also know you brought me here for something important. Please, just tell me the truth... I won’t treat you any differently.”

Ouma stared at Saihara for a few heartbeats before looking away. “...You already know though, don’t you? ‘Mugi wasn’t exactly being subtle about it...”

“...” 

The small Impostor tensed up when he felt the hand on his shoulder tighten a bit. 

“…I’ve known about you since after we found out about Shinguji.”

Ouma clenched his jaw before slowly turning towards the young man next to him, his face expressionless. “...If… If that’s true… Then why have you been protecting me?... Why didn’t you just call a meeting and eject me?”

“....Because. Even though you’ve been following me around since we got on this ship, I’m still alive. You’ve had plenty of opportunities… but you never took advantage of any of them,” Saihara cupped his own chin and looked away thoughtfully. “Whether you noticed or not, I’ve been watching you just as closely. I’ve noticed your quirks and the cracks in your masks.”

Ouma’s eyebrow twitched. 

Golden eyes connected with purple ones as his hand slid from his own chin. “I know you don’t have any intention to harm me or anyone else on this ship.”

There was a moment of lull before Saihara was suddenly pinned to the bed, a hand wrapped around his neck and a gun pressed to his temple. The feeling of the cold metal made him tense and his eyes widened when he heard the inhuman growl come from the normally playful man(?) that currently had him at his mercy. Ouma’s eyes flashed red as his lips curled and revealed razor sharp teeth that he was sure he didn’t have before.

“How do you know….” The Imposter’s voice was deeper now and gravely from the growl still on going in his throat, “How do you know… It wasn’t all according to plan?” his snarl became a wide grin as his eyes narrowed, “There’s only 3 of you left after all… All i’d have to do is blow your pretty head off right here… Then slice the pink one in half before the red one can kill me herself. She may be strong, but she wouldn’t be able to take me on her own,” his growl calmed into a coo as a long and sharp looking tongue slid from between his lips, “then I can just take your lil’ ship and head back home, Mission Accomplished~”

Saihara glanced up at the gun before diverting his attention squarely back onto the shorter…. creature. “Ouma….. Kokichi,” he started in a careful tone, relaxing his body under the other and not missing how the hand on his neck twitched irritably, “you’re very smart… If you really planned to do all of that, you wouldn’t have grabbed me away from the others the way you did. If I die here, they will know and shove you out of the airlock before you even get the chance to get to Akamatsu.”

Ouma just looked annoyed and frustrated before letting the other man go then throwing his gun towards the scanner and sitting back on the bed, his lips in a huge pout as his eyes changed back to their normal(?) purple color. 

“....Why did you have to be so nice and trusting....”

Saihara sat up and tilted his head before letting a small sigh. “It’s not that I just… trust anyone I come across y’know…” Not that he’s ever had experience with Impostors before this but he’s heard… stories from other ships they’ve communicated with. Some of them found the impostors quickly, but some of them… just weren’t fast enough.

“Did you know about Tsumugi? Before she killed Amami?”

“No,” Saihara shook his head. “Well, more accurately, we weren’t 100% sure… We had our suspicions, which is why we tried to keep a close eye on her. But… she managed to evade us long enough…” 

“If you had even a sliver of doubt, you should’ve just got rid of her,” Ouma scowled.

“But what if she turned out to be innocent? She didn’t show any suspicious activity until about a week after Shinguji was ejected. We had to make sure it wasn’t the result of stress or anything along those lines. Considering all that’s been happening, her erratic movement could have been a result of that.”

“Tsk… You humans are far too trusting…” the Impostor grumbled. “Every single time…. Every mission I’ve been on… It’s always so easy to put wedges between you all… To cause fear and confusion and watch as you all turn on each other over a few dead bodies. I could never bring myself to personally kill… But… I’ve never felt anything either,” Ouma hummed then turned his head towards Saihara, “until I met you.”

Saihara perked. “Oh?...”

“You would’ve been my first kill ever. I had no intention of getting close to anyone, just doing my usual schtick of sabotaging everything to mess with you guys while the other 2 picks you off. But they insisted that I pick a target,” Ouma's eyes darkened a little as a smile curved his lips. “You’re wrong y’know. It’s not that I never tried to game end you. I just couldn’t bring myself to pull the trigger. At some point, I started actually enjoying your company. I felt… good around you. When we talked and laughed together, that warm pleasurable feeling just continued to grow…”

Saihara blushed a light pink as he placed a hand on Ouma’s. “...Is that so…”

Ouma stared at the hand on his before allowing his fingers to entwine with the golden eye’d man. “I may have invaded your ship, but you somehow managed to invade my heart…”

Saihara blinked twice and opened his mouth to respond before a groan came from the purple Impostor. 

“Ugh, that was so disgustingly cheesy… What have you done to me?” Ouma pouted, that bratty child like demeanour taking over his features again. “You should eject me just for that alone.”

Saihara looked confused and taken aback for a moment before he started giggling and the pink color in his cheek became more noticeable. 

Ouma’s pupils dilated and he was pretty sure he was about to have some kind of heart attack from how fast it was beating in his chest. The palpitations only got worse when he felt arms wrap around him and pull him close. Heat started building in his own face as he looked away. 

“....I don’t want to hurt you… Or anyone else…”

“I know…” Saihara soothed as he ran his gloved fingers through Ouma’s hair.   
  
“So… I can… stay here… with you?...”

“As long as you behave, I’ll vouch for you when we get to HQ.”

This was the first time Saihara has seen genuine fear on Ouma’s features.

“I’ve done so much though….”

“You never killed.”   
  
“But I was an accomplice. I helped cause so much confusion and conflict...”

“I know. But… If a human is allowed to make up for their crimes, then why shouldn’t you?”

Ouma sniffled then wrapped his arms around the black suited space traveller, a thrill like noise coming from him as he curled up in his arms. 

“Shuichi…. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not plan on making this a whole fleshed out au
> 
> Tbh, an Among US au would be p much like my XenoShu!AU but with a few key points changed so im like 'omg this game is Aliens' i wouldnt be surprised if it were inspired loosely by those movies actually haha
> 
> im very sleepy.


End file.
